Radiofrequency (RF) ablation of the heart is a procedure that is widely used to correct problematic cardiac conditions, such as atrial fibrillation. The procedure typically involves insertion of a catheter probe, having an electrode, into the heart, and ablating selected regions within the heart with RF energy transmitted via the electrode.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.